powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
GP 23: Reckless Flash
is the twenty-third episode of Engine Sentai Go-Onger. Synopsis to be added Plot While out shopping, Hiroto is followed by Sōsuke as he wants get the teams more on the same page, though the two were total opposites, until Hiroto senses Hiramechimedes as he calls the Go-on teams out. Though bent on killing the Go-ongers to reclaim his honor, Hiramechimedes attempts uses his new attack, only to forced to retreat. But bent on repaying Yogostein for recognizing him and naming him his Vice Minister, Hiramechimedes reaches the conclusion of following the Go-ongers' example and rely solely on power. To that end, Hiramechimedes sneaks back into Hellgailles Palace and infuses himself with a hundred times the normal amount of Bikkurium. In spite of Yogostein's pleas of the horrific side-effects, Hiramechimedes' resolution to restore his master's honor is stronger as he takes in the energy overload and upgrades into the more powerful form of Detaramedes at the cost of his intelligence. Calling out the Go-ongers with his new found power, Detaramedes overwhelms Seiku-Oh and Engine-Oh G6 easily and then defeats Engine-Oh G9 without trouble as he prolongs killing them with Go-on Gold unable to read the monster's moves. But Sōsuke manages to turn the table as Engine-Oh G9 grabs Detaramedes and recklessly executes the G9 Grand Prix at close range, though he survives the attack and returns to his normal size as he overpowers Go-on Gold with his opponent still unable to read his senseless attacks. But Go-on Red comes to Go-Gold's aid and fight Detaramedes, refusing to lose. Realizing that Sōsuke does have a chance due to his own reckless fighting style, Go-on Gold gives Go-on Red his Rocket Booster to help him scrap Detaramedes. But as the Go-on teams take their leave, the Go-on Wings able to finally move on, a devastated Yogostein arrives to pick up the Hacalibur from his friend's remains. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Clerk: Souls *Go-On Red - Change Soul, Engine Soul #1, Blaster Soul *Go-On Blue - Change Soul, Engine Soul #2, Blaster Soul *Go-On Yellow - Change Soul, Engine Soul #3, Blaster Soul *Go-On Green - Change Soul, Engine Soul #4, Engine Soul #6, Blaster Soul *Go-On Black - Change Soul, Engine Soul #5, Engine Soul #6, Blaster Soul *Go-On Gold - Change Soul, Engine Soul #7, Engine Soul #9, Blaster Soul *Go-On Silver - Change Soul, Engine Soul #8, Engine Soul #9, Blaster Soul Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 26, . *'Viewership': 4.3% *'Engine Narrator': Engine Toripter *'Engine Eyecatch Race Winner': Engine Speedor ("I won by a long distance!") *'Go-On Seminar': Who is the mysterious woman who appears in the movie? **'Answer': Empress Maki, leader of Samurai World. Digital Releases Engine Sentai Go-Onger DVD Volume 6 features episodes 21-24.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/go-on.html The Blu-ray release of Engine Sentai Go-Onger Volume 2 features episodes 17-33. See Also References Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Sentai episodes